


Anything for love

by EmeraldRoseQuartz



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Cruelty, Darkness, Demons, Devils, F/M, Fear, Horror, Human Sacrifice, Multi, Open Marriage, Other, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRoseQuartz/pseuds/EmeraldRoseQuartz
Summary: Sleeping with a married man has its complications. For ToozManyKidz Seven Scary Sentences challenge on Tumblr.





	Anything for love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misreall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misreall/gifts), [Caffiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiend/gifts), [toozmanykidz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=toozmanykidz).



> Thank you misreall for leading me to this! It just looked like too much fun and I had to take a crack at it.
> 
> Also, thank you to my incredibly awesome husband, who gave me the idea, but who also hates to read - so seven sentences was the perfect length for him!

Sure, life had been really shitty lately; her impulse control had been astonishingly weak since she had turned to pot and erotica novels to cope with her fiance dumping her two hours before the wedding, stating he just wasn’t ready for this big of a commitment, that it was him and not her, that he was  _ so _ sorry for hurting her...lies and bullshit, and not even good ones - she could tell from the smell of perfume that wasn’t hers and an unfamiliar shade of lipstick on his tuxedo collar.

In the following months, obsessively reading romance fiction and keeping herself high as often as possible, she’d become desperate for a good man, a kind man...a man who was already taken because he was truly so good and kind, who needed more than what his wife could give him, and so would take her as a salve to his bruised ego and blue balls, an angel come to heal his pain with her body.

That shiny metal band on the left hand of the unfairly attractive gentleman she saw in the park got her wetter than the Atlantic, and she couldn’t keep from introducing herself and striking up a conversation; it was only a matter of hours before he had her in a hotel, loudly and aerobically performing the most exquisite sexual acts she’d ever experienced, taking her beyond her fantasies and into a bliss that she never could have imagined; she had fallen in love with him the moment he came inside her.

Then...then he’d said “open marriage” like it was the most normal, natural thing in the world; he was _excited_ for her to meet his wife...and she felt a deep betrayal and rage boil up inside her - she had been lied to _again_ \- this was supposed to be _their_ _secret_ ; she was supposed to be healing him, not sharing him with some fucking swinger cunt; it took all the joy out of her, all the reason out of why she wanted him in the first place...so she decided, before he had even invited her over, to fix this little “problem” with her new man.

It had been easy to keep a straight face, to smile and nod and say she was excited to meet the Mrs. and play along until he had brought her home to the quaint Tudor-style home on the rural side of the suburbs, calling his wife on the way to let her know he’d be bringing company for dinner; it was such a strange and surprisingly easy ruse to maintain, while silently planning how she would off the spouse before the end of the night - kitchen knives, an improvised garrote, perhaps just dissolving an excessive amount of pills in the bitch’s coffee after the meal.

But she never expected to be in this position...now half-conscious and bound spread-eagle on the floor of their kitchen, the demonic sigil that had been painted with her own blood beginning to glow an orange-red hellfire shade beneath her as her tired muscles pulled at the leather restraints that held her naked body immobile against the cold tiles, the dim candlelight eerily illuminating her married lover’s face as he chanted words from a long-dead language while his wife - the most beautiful, alluring, and irresistible female she had ever seen - slowly began to transform, her fingers extending into wicked black claws, her hair seeming to be alive on its own and shifting around her head like she was under water, her skin darkening to match the red shade of the sigil, and her eyes glowing yellow with licks of white as her fangs grew over her lower lip.

“I’m sorry, dear,” the demon hissed with an otherworldly sigh, like steam escaping from a geyser, her impassionate and monotone words barely audible over the increasingly urgent and intense chanting of the man’s sonorous voice, “but your fate was sealed as soon as my husband saw how desperate you had become for love...it makes you so much more delicious.”


End file.
